


How They Work

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie/Timmy is the main pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy have been together for a while, they fell in love whilst filming Call Me By Your Name, but Armie and Liz are still happily married. So how does that work?





	How They Work

This whole experience was new for Timothée. He’d been in a few films before, mainly indie films that were made for nothing, and whilst Call Me By Your Name did fit into that category, it was different. Special. Maybe it was because of all the amazing reviews the film had gotten, and all the hype despite it being a small project. Sundance, Berlin, Toronto, London, Palm Springs, New York, etc. Timmy loved that this film was getting the exposure it deserved, Luca had done an incredible job and he’d fought so hard to get to make this film. People needed to see it.

People who had seen the film often commented on the acting but being completely honest, not all of it was acting. Only the cast and crew were aware of the truth. Armie and Timmy had fallen in love over the two months they’d spent together, getting more and more intimate as time went on. Of course, Armie still had Liz and Harper and now Ford to think about, which is why their relationship was hidden away in the shadows. Unfortunately, it wasn’t destined to stay a secret forever.

Liz absolutely adored Timmy, he was such a sweetheart, always asking if it was okay whenever he did anything with Armie in front of her, even when Armie was the one to instigate it. Liz enjoyed watching Armie and Timmy together, there was so much love and want and need between the pair that she couldn’t be upset about it. Liz loved Armie so much, he wooed her all those years ago and her affection for him grew stronger every day. Having someone else around to satisfy Armie’s sexual needs and desires whilst she was pregnant was useful. It was even better having Timmy there after she’d given birth to Ford as she needed all the help she could get considering she had to look after herself, Ford, Harper and Armie, who’d just had surgery due to tearing his pectoral muscle. Timmy was more than happy to help whenever he was in LA. It was typical that both the men had to go away mere days after Ford had been born. Although, Liz was relieved that someone she trusted would be taking care of her love.

Armie and Timmy had a great time together at Sundance and Berlin. It was a shame that they’d had to leave Liz and the kids though. Armie was an amazing husband and father, Timmy just loved watching him interact with Harper and Ford. Not that he didn’t like watching Armie with Liz, but their relationship was different, he had nothing against Elizabeth, he was beyond grateful that she allowed him to be with Armie when he was committed to her. She was an incredible woman.

To a lot of audiences, the feelings between Armie and Timmy were obvious. The way they looked at each other and the way they spoke about each other was just so full of adoration, but of course it could be due to how sensual and intimate they’d gotten because of their roles. Behind closed doors, the truth of how close they really were was answered in great detail. Timmy was a very submissive person, both in front of cameras and when in the company of family and close friends. Armie was able to bring out a slightly more confident version of the young actor which was evidenced by the way he would talk and laugh and contribute during interviews and panels as Timmy would volunteer more information as time went on.

Fans often commented on the way they acted around one another. They also made observations with the way they looked at each other and the things they would say about one another. Liz and their close friends loved to tell them all about how people thought they acted like a couple and shipped them, considering they actually were together.

Timmy didn’t think that the relationship was going to last. He knew that if it ever came down to it, Armie would choose his wife and children over Timmy every single time. Sure, it would break his heart, but their time together would be worth all the pain. Armie was more optimistic than his young lover, he hoped they were going to last as Armie was in love with Timmy, and he didn’t see his feelings fading anytime soon. Liz had no doubts that the men would last. It was obvious how in love with each other they were, the way they touched, the way they looked at each other. Liz doubted that Armie had ever looked at her in the way he looks at Timmy.

Things between the three of them had never been better. Ford and Harper adored their ‘Uncle’ Timmy. There was also a much stronger friendship between Timmy and Liz. They did love each other, but not romantically. Liz felt very maternal towards him, especially when Timmy fell ill just before Christmas.


End file.
